wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fumiko
Fumiko is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, her skill level is 180-200 and she plays with Alex or Jake. In Baseball, her team is not so great at around 100-200, and consists of Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira and Luca. Fumiko '''plays in the Baseball teams of Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco and Anna. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is the second lowest at around 28. In Basketball, she isn't very good, and she plays with Mike and Miyu. Her level is only 341+. In Table Tennis, her level is 746+ (the only sport she's good at). She is very bad at Cycling, coming 85th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Fumiko is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *'Fumiko' is never a PRO in any sport, like Chris, Luca, Ryan and Naomi. *She always plays the flute in Wii Music and she also is good at the sousaphone *She is Japanese *Her Japanese name is Fumikomi, its the same as her English one, but with a mi after the O *In Wii Music, her name is Femke *Her Wii Music name comes from Dutch. *Her Wii Music name is Japanese is the same as her English one. *You earn her badge by making 250 edits on Mii articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on Wii Mii articles. *In Swordplay, Miyu is the 1st player to come after Fumiko, but in Basketball, Fumiko is the 1st player to come after Miyu. They are both bad at Cycling and Tennis and good at Table Tennis, as well. Gallery FumikoDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Fumiko, as seen in the portrait 11- Fumiko's Team.jpg|Fumiko's Baseball Team Fumiko!!.jpg|Fumiko in Baseball 001.jpg|Fumiko about to play a Tennis match Fumiko_2.png Fumiko.png|Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown fumiko flute.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork as Femke 2018-02-07 (38).png|Fumiko in Baseball 2018-02-09 (39).png 20180210_073226.jpg|Fumiko and her teammates Miyu and Mike in Basketball IMG_0173.JPG|Fumiko in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (4).png|Fumiko doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis DSC01914.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02021.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Duel Badge-1-6.png|Fumiko's badge 15319549375221241433176.jpg 1531970373211273774917.jpg|Another photo of Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Fumiko's Head.png FumikoDACot.JPG IMG_0434.JPG|Fumiko playing Basketball at High Noon Fumiko Image.jpg KissFumiko.png CuteFumiko.jpg Ohh... Fumiko!!!.jpg Ohh... Fumiko!.png Fumiko19546543.png 2018-08-16 (41).png|Fumiko in Cycling IMG_0767.JPG|Fumiko swordfighting at High Noon 2018-09-08 (14).png 2018-09-13 (25).png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (104).png IMG_20181021_203406.jpg Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis with a different name in Wii Music Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Never Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Red Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Brown haired Miis Category:6 Letters